


Happy Birthday Hermione

by iwasbotwp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's The Gift You Always Wanted, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp
Summary: Fred has promised Hermione she can have whatever she wants for her birthday. And she knows exactly whom she wants.





	Happy Birthday Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooOJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend RooOJoy, who loves Fred and George just as much as I do. Happy birthday, love! Alpha credit goes to Rosella_Burgundy and beta credit to HeartOfAspen. These lovely ladies deserve cupcakes and a bottle of wine for making sure I finished this in time and that it was something people would actually want to read.

“Happy birthday, Hermione,” a husky voice breathed, tickling her ear.

She snuggled deeper into the cozy bed. Hermione did not want to acknowledge the morning quite yet, but behind her eyelids, she could see the warm sun coming in through the window. Perhaps if she didn’t _actually_ see it, then the day would not be real. She was now closer to thirty than twenty.

An arm snaked around her middle, pulling her tight against the hard body behind her. A chuckle resonated through her from the wizard sharing her bed.

“Burrowing under the covers isn’t going to make anything go away,” Fred said, pulling the sheet down just enough to reveal a nearly bare shoulder, clad in just a thin strap from her chemise. Sweeping back her unruly hair, he began to place soft kisses behind her ear and down to her clavicle.

Smiling slightly in spite of herself, Hermione kept her eyes closed against the day, but replied with a contented, “Mmmm…” Then she wiggled her arse, rubbing it against the hard length pressed against it, enjoying the feel of her silk nightgown dragging across her skin.

Apparently, Fred liked it too, because his breath hitched before he bucked against her in return. The arm around her stomach moved upward and his hand found her breast, rolling a nipple through the silk. Hermione arched her back, pressing her breast into his touch, relishing the way his tugs and tweaks sent jolts to her core.

It wasn’t long before he had her writhing against him, looking for friction and craving more. His hand had moved down from chest to hip, holding her in place as he rotated his hips steadily into her. She wanted to touch herself, but had a feeling he would not like that, given how he had taken charge.

Fred paused in his licking, nibbling, and kissing of her neck and shoulder to ask, “Tell me what you want, birthday girl. Anything your heart desires this morning, just say the word.”

Barely able to think, Hermione only panted, trying to fill her lungs enough to keep up with her pounding heart. She rubbed her thighs together, longing for him to press his fingers against her wet centre.

She whined her discomfort.

“Tsk tsk,” he chided, removing his hand only enough to give her a light slap on the bum. “I told you to use your words, didn’t I?”

While he waited, he continued his torturous thrusting, keeping her on edge with the deceptively languid movements. His hot breath ran across her cheek, sending goosebumps racing down her arms.

Opening her eyes for the first time, she rolled her head back enough to look into Fred’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide. He gave Hermione a cheeky grin, and said, “Hello, love.”

“I want to call George and invite him over to join us,” she told him, hoping Fred would be open to sharing her with his twin today. “I want to try out that thing the two of you keep not-so-slyly hinting at.”

His eyes got impossibly darker before he smashed his mouth down onto hers. Nipping her bottom lip, he set a rhythm with his tongue and lips that was both teasing and urgent. Having distracted him just enough for his grip on her to loosen, Hermione managed to roll over and face him. Quickly, she draped her upper leg over his hip, and pressed herself against his hot cock, rubbing her clit on it through his pants and her knickers.

“Love, if you want your birthday request to happen, you had better slow down a minute and let me grab my wand to send him a Patronus,” Fred groaned, pulling his lips away from her while moving her leg back over his hip.

Hermione keened. She was _so_ close to coming; she didn’t want to stop. 

Fred must have seen something in her face, or recognized the signs or her impending orgasm. Pushing her onto her back, he yanked her red lacy knickers down and tossed them aside. “Okay, my birthday girl gets one orgasm before we call George over to make your wish come true.”

“Yes,” she moaned triumphantly, her eyes fluttering shut when he latched his mouth onto her swollen clitoris. It only took a moment to wiggle her chemise over her head. As much as she enjoyed the way the material glided across her skin, having unfettered access was better. 

Fred slid two fingers into her and immediately crooked them, catching the calloused tips on the spot that drove her crazy with each thrust.

Someone cleared their throat in the bedroom doorway, startling Hermione enough that her impending orgasm retreated just before it overtook her. Her hand grappled for the sheet, coming up empty; she whipped her head up to see who had snuck in.

Leaning against the wall was George, shirtless, staring at her and Fred with hooded eyes. Fred! Oh shit - he was still holding down her hip with one hand and lazily lapping at her core, acting as if his twin wasn’t standing behind him with a rapidly forming bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

“Fred,” she hissed, gabbing a fistful of his messy red hair, trying to yank him up. “Stop!”

Barely raising his head, Fred met her eyes. The fingers he had inside her slid out, only to replace his mouth on her aching clit. “Why, love?” he asked, rubbing tight little circles on her nub.

Hermione was flushed all the way from her heated cheeks down to her rock-hard nipples. Nipples! Gods! She looked again to her side and saw that the sheet she had hoped to cover herself with was pooled on the floor. Trying again to squirm away from Fred’s maddening touch, Hermione dared to glance at George.

Still leaning on the wall, George was doing nothing to hide his arousal. In fact, he was slowly stroking himself over his sleep bottoms. He held her gaze unabashedly. “Hello, birthday girl.”

The twin between her legs lowered his mouth back down, running his tongue up and down her slit before sliding his fingers back inside. He lapped at her clit a few times, then gently grabbed it between his teeth and began to rhythmically suck in earnest. 

Gasping at the intense pleasure shooting through her, Hermione still managed to roll her eyes. “George.”

Between her thighs, Fred hummed.

Across the room, George answered, “Looks like I came just in time to help you celebrate. Or maybe I should say, I’m here just in time to help you come?” He winked at her, sliding his trousers down and kicking them aside, to reveal his stiff cock. Even from her vantage point, she felt sure it was identical to Fred’s in both length and girth, and in the way it proudly stood straight up from a thatch of ginger curls.

“Oh, fuck,” Hermione bit out, feeling herself rushing head-long towards the edge of the cliff. Her eyes were glued to George’s hand as it moved up and down his length. A small part of her brain wanted answers to questions about his perfectly timed arrival, but the majority of her focus was on the sensory overload currently taking place. Neither of the twins seemed embarrassed by the situation, as evidenced by their excitement, so why should she be?

She panted, mouth open, little mewls escaping her lips in time with her inner walls clenching around Fred’s fingers. For a moment, or perhaps an eternity, her vision blurred as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

When she regained her senses, Fred was kneeling on the bed and grinning at her. "You okay there?" 

She nodded, not quite ready to speak yet.

His eyes were bright with mischief, his hair was sticking up every which way, and his chin glistened with her juices. Letting her gaze cut down his body, she admired his toned chest and stomach muscles. She bit her lip when she noticed a small wet spot on his shorts where the tip of his member strained against the material.

Still looking at Fred and trying to sound stern instead of intensely aroused, she queried, "George… what brings you here unannounced, and without an ounce of shame, so early in the morning?"

Eyes locked on Fred, she caught a brief flicker of doubt in his eyes. Oh yes, this had been premeditated - as if that was not already apparent. She raised a brow at him. The cocky bastard winked back in return before sweeping his gaze over her thoroughly debauched body. His pupils were still blown wide when he met her eyes again.

"Can't a bloke just drop by to wish his favorite sister-in-law a happy birthday?"

Hermione snorted and looked away from Fred to say something witty. The words caught in her throat when she found George moving toward her, still very erect, with a look so similar to Fred's lust-filled one. Regathering her senses she said, "Well, it was kind of you to remember. Thanks for the birthday wishes. Guess we'll see you again tonight at the Burrow for dinner."

George barked out a laugh. Now standing directly behind Fred, he tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Budge over. It's my turn."

Yes, they were indeed identically endowed. Hermione licked her lips, her mouth feeling suddenly dry.

After Fred shuffled backward and off the bed, George stood staring between her legs. Feeling self-conscious, even though he obviously didn't, Hermione brought her thighs together. That snapped George out of his reverie.

"Sorry, it's just…" he started to say.

Was that a blush she detected on his cheeks? 

Shaking away whatever thought he had cut off, he started again. "You're gorgeous. Don't try to hide away." Looking serious for the first time, he added huskily, "I would very much like to taste you. May I?"

Hermione sucked in a breath and slowly nodded. This felt momentous, with him asking permission - but it was just a bit of birthday fun, right?

He leaned forward and began by kissing her left ankle. Slowly, but methodically he kissed his way up her leg. Just before he reached her apex, he looked up at her and inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. Then he moved back down, starting all over again at her other ankle.

Meanwhile, Fred had discarded his pants and sauntered up beside the bed, next to her head. He was stroking himself, watching both his brother’s actions and Hermione’s responses. Shifting her body just so, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock, aiding him in his pleasure.

"God," he groaned. "There are so many things I had planned, but I don't think-"

"We've got all day," Hermione reminded him, twisting her torso to bring his tip toward her mouth, darting out her tongue to taste him.

"Fuck, yeah we do." Fred sighed in contentment.

George adjusted his body accordingly, allowing Hermione the freedom to take Fred into her mouth. Keeping a hold on his base to angle himself, Fred bucked his hips gently, sliding his silky, slightly salty length between her lips. 

At nearly the same time, George reached her dripping core again. This time, he did not move away or hesitate. When his warm, wet mouth met her pleasure center and he began to suckle, she moaned around Fred.

Beginning a brisk cadence with his thrusts, Fred started to mumble. It was one of his quirks when he was close to coming. "Bloody hell, I knew this would be hot. Knew I'd love watching you with George. Should have convinced you sooner." He slid his other hand behind her head, holding her firmly, but with a gentle hand. "Gonna come in your sweet little mouth. Then I George and I are going to make you feel so good."

Hermione found performing oral sex to be a turn-on; she loved the power to make Fred feel so good. With a grunt, he thrust deeply and started pulsing, spilling into her mouth. He rode out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts. 

Laughing, with a blissed-out expression on his face, he pulled out, allowing her to swallow. "Holy shite, that was intense!"

She definitely had not forgotten what George was doing down below, but it had taken more concentration than she had anticipated to suck off Fred while George held her down. Now that he had her full attention again, George upped the ante by tracing a finger along her folds, just barely dipping inside her, then down past her vagina, running a gentle circle on her other entrance, before moving his finger back up again. He repeated the motion a few times, incrementally increasing the pressure each time.

Noticing a pattern, Hermione was rapidly realizing George was more of a tease than Fred. The entire time he had been working her over, he had been eagerly watching her reactions. She got the impression George was cataloguing them, experimenting with her body the same way he did with ideas for his shop - quickly learning and improving.

The hand Fred still had tangled in her hair yanked her head back just enough so he could lean down and claim her lips. Her pleasured groan was muted by his mouth. When George finally slid a long finger all the way inside her, she arched her back in response.

Fred must have seen it as an invitation. He broke their kiss, moving with lightning speed to lie down beside her and begin suckling one of her jutting breasts. Working the hard nipple between his teeth, tongue, and lips, his fingers roughly twisted the other one at the same time.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, her throat dry. "Yes, yes, yes…"

It was not long before Fred's ministrations began sending pleasurable jolts along her nerves; that, coupled with George's building pace, meant Hermione was getting close.

"Don't stop!" she croaked when George unexpectedly removed his mouth from her clit. His finger was still inside her, but it wasn't moving. Millimeters from coming, she could feel herself involuntarily clenching. If only there was a little more friction, she'd be _there_. Indignantly, she berated him, "I was about to come."

Smirking, he twitched his finger once, cheekily replying, "I can feel that." 

He knelt up, showing her his still very hard cock, the head dark red. George glanced at Fred, who had stopped licking her nipple to pay attention to him, too. They seemed to have a silent conversation in the time of a few heartbeats.

A smile lit up George's face before he looked back at Hermione. "I want to be inside you when you come. Would you let me do that?"

She took a moment to consider this level of sharing herself with her husband's brother; she worried about the possible repercussions. When she had confessed her desires to Fred while they were still alone, it had been more abstract. They would have talked about something like this beforehand, and planned it out better before George came, if he had not shown up as a surprise.

But then, perhaps she would have backed out.

Before she could second-guess the gift that Fred and George were offering, she replied, "I'd love that."

There would be time for thinking and talking later, she guessed. Time to discuss the niggling thought that she would be happy with more than just a one-off. But right now was about feeling - about taking the opportunity being offered, in case she was wrong.

And that's exactly what she did, as George surged forward, raising her hips up to meet his, sheathing himself in one powerful thrust, while Fred growled around her nipple, sucking in rhythm with George's motions.

Heart stuttering, toes curling, and a hand gripping each of the men in the bed as she screamed out her next orgasm, she thought, _Happy birthday, indeed_.


End file.
